Episode 1577 (19 February 1998)
Synopsis Lorna is still at Irene's and Sarah is off to the various advice bureaux to find somewhere for her to stay, and some psychological help for her continual threats of suicide. She also tells her that she'll get her aunt to come and talk to her. While Sarah is out, Irene is hung over and Lorna has a go at her, saying they are two of a kind - losers, and Irene is only a small step away from her. When Irene leaves the room, Lorna searches the kitchen, downs the bottle of cooking sherry and steals some money from Irene's purse. Michael has to tell Susan and Matthew that there has been a problem with the housing application and the person he was dealing with to get the Jacksons' house has been taken ill, and the new one has given the house to someone else instead. He says he'll try to sort it out. Mark and Ruth argue yet again about Jessie's mother. However, they have finally done something about it, and invited Rob the social worker to check what rights Nicole has. Mark is totally unreasonable and slags off Nicole and tries to prevent her seeing Jessie. Ruth tries to shut Mark up but the social worker is horrified by Mark's attitude, which is in direct opposition to the fostering principle of getting children back to their parents. Mark bangs on about how he knows better than all the social services and Nicole will never change. Rob tells them that the authorities have decided Nicole is making a serious effort to clean up her act and win Jessie back, and she has to be given a chance. When Rob leaves, Ruth bitches to Mark about his appalling attitude. She says he seems to have forgotten the point of this - and when Jessie does go, they might never get another chance to foster if he behaves unreasonably, as they will not be seen as suitable. Mark apologises. Kathy finally gets a moment, and goes to post the divorce papers now that her moronic plan to win Phil back has failed. However, she hesitates, and can't quite bring herself to post the letter. She arrives at the Hills' house after Sarah's pleas to come and help the suicidal drunk there. Lorna is the worse for the bottle of sherry, and semi-conscious on the sofa again. Sarah introduces her as Laura and Kathy starts off being horribly patronising and talking down to her like a five year old child. However, Lorna corrects her name and then is only slightly sarcastic about Kathy being yet another person with the standard pat lines. Kathy persists and gets Lorna's life story - revolving around her motto for life "no-one understands a drunk like another drunk," which sounds very familiar to Kathy as Phil used it on her after hearing Lorna say it. Dot and Nellie mention to Peggy that it's Ethel's birthday and they want to bring her out for a surprise drink. Peggy makes this into a huge party, but when Dot and Nellie go to collect Ethel, she has a date with a toy boy and can't come. Everyone looks bewildered as Dot and Nellie turn up as planned and they all sing Happy Birthday but Ethel isn't there. Dot and Nellie say Ethel is ill, and look embarrassed. Grant has discovered that they have "Swampy" living at the Vic and tells Tiffany to get rid of him. However, he's currently doing his job at the party, collecting glasses. Lorna's life story reaches the point where her saviour appears, in the form of another drunk who was the only person ever to understand her, but of course he was married: to a real bitch who didn't understand him or want him. Kathy asks what happened to him, and Lorna says he went off to patch up his marriage by taking his wife to Paris. Kathy's nagging familiar feelings of deja vu are finally brought to the worst conclusion and she excuses herself and leaves the room hastily. She stands in the kitchen for a few moments to compose herself, but fails miserably. She returns and shouts at Lorna "How dare you break up someone's family, take someone's husband..." Kathy rants on hysterically for a while, surprising Lorna a little, and her helpful Samaritan chat ends, a tad hypocritically, with "You're a parasite and the world would be a better place without you." Credits Main cast *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon Gueat cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes